Baby Blue Bat
by AngelRosemary
Summary: Finn and Marceline's night at the bar hasn't gone completely without consequence. A short, fluffy story with little, if any, conflict. Rated T for sexual reference. That's about it.
1. Chapter 1

******Author's Note: This story is the sequel to my previous story **_**Red Gummy Bears.**_** In that story, Finn is turned 21 thanks to a little magic, and he winds up in bed next to Marceline in a bar. However, neither actually remembers what happened the previous night, and they woke up fully clothed. In the end, he is restored to his thirteen year old self. With that in mind, enjoy.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own _Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. _****It is owned by creator Pendleton Ward.**

It was another ordinary morning of an ordinary day. Outside, birds chirped, squirrels chattered, and grass ogres yodeled. Inside, Marceline the Vampire Queen stood in her bathroom before her mirror. She ran a hand over her stomach. Sighing, she looked back and forth between the mirror and her gut. "Well, it's official." She turned and floated back into her bedroom. "I still can't see my reflection."

Marceline went to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She put a placed her foot into a pant leg. Paying little attention, she glanced at the window and scowled. She wondered if those annoying robins would taste good fried, or if the squirrels could be made into a decent scarf. She tugged at her pants. They wouldn't fit over her stomach.

She came out of her thoughts and looked down. Groaning, she struggled to get her pants on. "Come on, just get on." She punctuated each word with another pull. The jeans wouldn't go up any further. She growled and wiggled out of the pants. Going back to her dresser, she selected a pair of gray sweat pants.

Lately, none of her clothes had been fitting. She refused to believe that she was gaining weight, though. How could she possibly gain weight on a diet of red? And don't even try asking her about her exercising habits.

She hovered to the kitchen and got a pack of strawberries from the refrigerator. Sitting at the table, she poked a fang into the first strawberry. She had hardly started on the third one when her stomach rumbled. Her eyes widened, and she turned an unnatural shade of green. Slamming a hand over her mouth, she shot back up to her bathroom.

She flipped up the toilet seat, quickly tucked her hair down the back of her shirt, and vomited red liquid. Tears streamed down her face as she violently gagged. After finishing, she looked at the mess that was splattered on the toilet seat, wall, and floor. Despite her conscientious effort, some of her hair had also fallen in the line of fire. Without giving it a second thought, she pulled a bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels out from under the sink and started cleaning. She also automatically stripped down and rinsed her hair in the shower. So, yes, she had been puking a lot lately, too.

After finishing, she chose yet another loose fitting shirt and pair of sweat pants and floated to her living room. She sluggishly picked up the remote control and flipped the television to some Saturday morning cartoons. Glancing at a nearby clock, she noted that it was already 10:00 A.M.

Suddenly, as if in a trance, she switched the television off, grabbed an umbrella and pair of gloves, and walked out the door. She floated out of her cave and hovered close to the ground under the shade of some trees. When she arrived at the Candy Kingdom, the guards allowed her entrance without question. She entered the main hall to find Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum discussing something.

"It's all in the palms," Jake explained as he placed a hand under his armpit. Finn and the Princess copied his position. "All right, now remember to move your hand just like this for maximum volume."

Princess Bubblegum's eyes drifted to Marceline, who watched them in a cross between confusion and amusement. The Princess gasped and took her hand out of her armpit. She also grabbed Finn's hand before he could demonstrate what Jake had been teaching them. "Oh, Marceline, can we help you?"

Marceline grinned and licked her lips. "As a matter of fact, you can help me, sweet cheeks."

Finn and Jake's eyes widened. Princess Bubblegum turned pale. "Uh, I don't believe I'm following what it is that you want, Marcy."

Marceline grunted. "It's the bears, Bonnie. Do you have the red gummy bears that I asked for yet?"

The Princess blinked. "Oh, yes, of course! I'll fetch them right away." Relief visibly washed over her as she approached a table with a plastic bag of red gummy bears sitting on top. She tossed the bag to Marceline, who caught it in her mouth midair like Jake might catch a Frisbee. She growled as she tore the bag to bits with her teeth, shaking her head wildly back and forth. Instead of sucking the red from each gummy bear one by one, she merely shoveled them into her mouth and ate them. One little bear squirmed out of her grasp and tried to flee. She pierced it in the middle with a talon and popped it into her mouth.

Finn and Jake stared in awestruck disgust. However, this didn't surprise Princess Bubblegum, as Marceline had come to her requesting red gummy bears at least once a week for the past six months.

Marceline caught the last bear on her tongue and sucked it up. She picked herself up and hovered over the others. Her stomach gurgled. She grimaced and turned her back to them, puking on the Princess' royal carpet.

Princess Bubblegum face palmed. She rubbed her temples and slowly shook her head. "That's fine, Marceline. I can always replace the rug…again."

Marceline wiped excess vomit from her chin with the back of her hand. She flipped over to face them. "So, what's up guys?"

Finn stared worriedly at her. "Marceline, is there something wrong?"

Marceline shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you tore into that bag of gummy bears like a starving wolverine…"

She giggled and flipped upside down. "I do love my sweets!"

"Then, you threw up everywhere."

Suddenly, Marceline's eyes burned red, and her hair seemed to come alive. She hissed, "Oh, let me guess, you're going to get mad at me just like Bonnie always does!? Well, guess what, sister?! Throwing up is a natural bodily function, and I have the right to puke all I want! So get out of my face!"

Finn paused. "Not to mention your wild mood swings."

Suddenly, her face crumpled. She flew into Finn and knocked the air out of him in a death grip hug. "IT'S TRUE! It's true, I've felt so emotional lately. I'm so sorry for yelling at you Finn. I love you. I love you too, Bonnie. I'm so sorry I ruined your carpet. I love you, Jake." She let out a wail and buried her face in Finn's shoulder. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

Finn patted her back and looked to Jake and Princess Bubblegum. "I think we should take her to a hospital. Marceline must have a crazy disease. This is totally out of character for her."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

The Princess put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm… mood swings, weird cravings, morning sickness, and weight gain…"

Marceline raised her head and snarled at Princess Bubblegum. "Are you making comments about **my** figure, Bubble Buns?"

The Princess narrowed her eyes. "No, Marceline, but I do have a question for you."

Marceline released Finn purred. "Ask away, Pinkie Poo."

"Can you remember the last time you…got down and dirty?"


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline snapped out of her near drunken state at Princess Bubblegum's question. "Wait, what?"

The Princess crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "You heard me. When was the last time you had sex?"

Finn tilted his head. "What are you guys talking about?" Jake quickly covered the nubs on Finn's hat with his paws.

Marceline rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, gee, I don't know, Bonnie. I haven't gotten any real action ever since Ash left. I haven't even been to the bar lately. I haven't felt motivated. I think that the last time I went was with you, about half a year ago. You know, when Finn turned 21."

Princess Bubblegum stared at her. "Marceline, you don't suppose…"

Marceline stared back. "What?" The Princess' eyes darted to Finn, who was trying to push Jake's paws off his ears. Marceline managed to turn even paler than the average vampire. "Oh, no, no way that happened."

Princess Bubblegum looked troubled. "You did wake up next to him in a bed at a bar."

Marceline scoffed nervously. "Come on, Bonnie. Do you not remember that we also woke up fully clothed, on opposite sides of the bed?"

The Princess nodded slowly. "That's true. It's all very peculiar indeed." She smacked a fist into her palm. "Well, it's settled then. In order to solve this dilemma, we'll have to slice you open, extract the contents of your gut, and do a genetic analysis. I'll get my scapula." She started towards her lab.

Marceline jumped in front of her. "Whoa Doctor Frankenstein, I don't need all that." She sighed and ran a hand over her scalp. "Look, I never told you this, but when I woke up that morning…there was a camera set up next to you." Princess Bubblegum raised an eyebrow. Marceline continued, "I still have the tape. I guess we should use that."

Marceline led the way back to her house in the cave. They walked through the door single file. Finn was the last one in line. Before he could enter, Jake pushed him and slammed the door. Finn protested loudly, yelling and banging on the door. Jake locked the door and put a chair against it. "We'd better hurry. It won't be too long before he breaks a window."

Marceline got the tape from a small box under her bed. Jake and the Princess sat on the floor as she put the tape into the television. What they saw was quite disturbing.

Jake stared wide-eyed at the screen, his mouth slightly agape. Princess Bubblegum looked as though she might throw up all over Marceline's carpet. Marceline ate from a bowl of popcorn.

"You guys want some?" she asked, offering them a handful. They shook their heads without looking at her.

When their movie was over, they sat in silence for a moment. Then, the Princess said in disbelief, "I've never seen anything like that. You had sex with him. Three times. Then, you and Finn took a shower, got dressed, changed the sheets, and lied down at opposite ends of the bed. I know that you two were stoned beyond comprehension, but seriously, who does that?!"

Marceline shrugged and ate another handful of popcorn. There was a loud crash. They whipped around to see Finn standing on the broken door. He charged into the room, yelling, "Did I miss it?! What were you guys watching?"

Princess Bubblegum stood up and put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Finn, Marceline is pregnant. She's going to have a baby very soon."

Finn smiled and looked over the Princess' shoulder at Marceline. "Cool, congratulations Marcy!"

Jake approached them. "Finn, you're going to be the baby's father."

Finn's smile changed into a confused expression. "Really? Why?"

Marceline joined the group. "Finn, has anyone given you 'the talk' yet?"

Finn looked insulted. "Of course I have. I'm not a little kid. Yeah, Jake used to tell me this crazy story about how babies are found under cabbages, but then he told me the real story."

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline stared at Jake. His eyes shifted, and he visibly got sweaty. "Uh, Finn, about that…"

"Not now, Jake. Anyway, Jake explained that the 'sex elf' travels around the world and plants 'baby seed' with his 'magic sword' in the guts of women. Then, the 'baby seed' grows into a 'baby flower,' and when it blooms, the baby pops out of the chick's gut." Finn smiled proudly. "Ah, the miracle of life is pretty awesome."

The Princess clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Oh, Finn, the miracle of life is so much more glorious than that. Here, allow me to explain with the help of science." She pulled her portable chalkboard out of her pocket as the group sat on the floor behind her. "We'll start with basic anatomy."

~Two hours later~

"And in conclusion, the AIDS virus was completely wiped out in the Mushroom War, making it safe to reproduce once again." She turned around to face the group. Jake was staring into space, Marceline was twiddling her thumbs, and Finn was fast asleep.

She growled in annoyance. She leaned over Finn and shook his shoulder. Finn moaned and sat up, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. "Oh, right, uh, thanks a lot for that, Peebles. But it still doesn't explain why I'm going to the kid's dad. I mean, Jake said that the sex elf only visits married women, except rainicorns, because they're an exception."

Jake said, "Oh, ah, vampires are another exception."

The Princess gave up on trying educating Finn. "Right, sure, and you are the child's father because you're the only male who can tolerate Marceline enough to help raise it."

Finn shrugged. "Well, all right, I guess that makes sense."

Marceline nodded without looking up. "Uh huh, that's right Finn." Then she realized what Princess Bubblegum had said. "Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight or Pokémon.**_

**Warning: Finnceline fluff dead ahead.**

After everyone left, Marceline floated up to her room and sat on her bed. She grabbed her axe bass from where it stood propped up against the wall. With a great deal of effort, she attempted to play her guitar, but she couldn't quite balance it on her stomach. Instead, she chose to set it back down and hover on her back staring at the ceiling for a while.

She knew that she should've recognized the signs of her pregnancy, but it was just such a wild idea. Having a baby with Finn was the last thing that she could see herself doing.

She wondered whether or not she was really ready to be a mother. Perhaps her mathematical age was over a thousand, but she still felt like an eighteen year old. How would she manage to raise a child and still hold her place as Queen of the vampires?

She also considered Finn. He would be willing to do anything to help Marceline raise the kid, of course, but he was still just a kid himself. He had his own life to live, his own dreams to follow, his own adventures to embark on. Was it even really fair of her to ask him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something scuffling up her ladder. Finn's head popped out of her little entryway. Marceline sat up and set her butt on the bed. "Hey, hero. Did you forget something?"

Finn shook his head as he entered her room. "Nah, I just wanted to come and check on you."

Marceline scoffed. "Please, Finn, I can take care of myself."

Finn smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "I know."

There was a small silence. Finn stared intently at her. "Marceline, can I ask you something?"

She stared back at him. "What?"

He suddenly grinned wider. "All right, so do you think the baby will be a human, or a vampire? Because if it's a human, I might lose my awesome title as 'Finn the Human,' but if it's a vampire, what if it eats through the skin in your stomach and tries to devour everyone!?"

Marceline laughed. "That only happens in crazy stories."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I'm thinking it'll be a vampire."

Marceline tilted her head. "How can you be so sure?"

"Vampirism is the dominant trait. Besides, when you breed two Pokémon, the baby always takes the species of the mother."

Marceline smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You're basing our baby's traits on a video game?"

Finn smirked back. "If you don't have a better idea, we could always ask Princess what she thinks."

Marceline groaned. "No way, I don't need another four hour long lecture today."

There was another silence. Then, Finn asked, "So…if we're having a baby together, does that mean…you know…"

"If you're going to ask if we're married Finn, the answer's no. Sorry, but that's really not my scene."

"Oh, no, that's cool, I don't want to get married yet either. I just wanted to know if we were…I don't know, together, or something."

Marceline sighed and put a hand on Finn's cheek. "Finn, dude, don't get me wrong. You're probably the most awesome, algebraic, adorably huggable guy I know. But I'm a thousand year old vampire, and you're a thirteen year old human boy. It wouldn't work out."

Finn looked crestfallen. "Does this mean that you'll ask a different guy to be the baby's dad?"

Marceline smiled slightly. "No way, you're definitely not getting out of this."

Finn smiled back, but it quickly changed into a more thoughtful expression. "Marceline, if the baby is a vampire, will it be immortal like you?"

Marceline shrugged. "I would think so."

"Is it fun to live forever?"

Marceline frowned. "Not always. I mean, it is pretty cool, always getting to try new things, having a lot of good times. But that's just it. I may have a lot of good times, but I've had a lot of rough times too. Some things haunt me, and I can never forget them, never put my thoughts to rest. I always get to experience new things, but sometimes I wish that some things would just stay the same. People change, people leave, and people pass on."

Finn looked her solemnly in the eyes. "So, when I pass on, the kid won't have a father anymore."

Marceline felt her eyes get watery. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, turning away from Finn. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, grabbing her hands. "Marcy, maybe not everything has to change."

She looked at him, her jaw quivering slightly. Looking more serious than ever, he said, "Turn me."

Marceline chuckled sadly. "Finn, you know that I can't do that."

Before she could say more, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. At first, she remained motionless, frozen with surprise. In time, however, she responded to Finn's advances, softly kissing him back. "_This is so wrong. I love it."_

He pulled back after a moment, lightly biting her lip as he did so. She opened her mouth to comment, but no words came. Finn spoke instead. "Marcy, I really like you. I don't want you to always be sad." He smiled sincerely at her. "We can be a happy vampire family forever."

She sighed. "Finn, you have a whole lifetime of adventures ahead of you. I can't just make you undead."

"Why not? If you made me immortal, I could go on adventures and help anyone who needs it for eternity."

"You might not be so enthusiastic about helping people if you're an evil monster."

"Vampires can't be evil monsters if you're one."

Marceline gave him a small smile. "All right hero, I'll make a deal with you. If you're still serious about being a vampire when you're a little older, I'll consider it."

Finn grinned. "You can bet your sweat pants that I will."


	4. Chapter 4

"Marceline, what the lump are you doing?!"

"Oh, hey Bonnibelle."

Marceline simultaneously held an umbrella over her head with one hand and swung her axe bass at the nearby snarling wolf with the other. It growled and lunged at her. She dodged it easily, smacking it over the head with her guitar. It fell to the ground and lied motionless.

They were currently standing in the strawberry patch near the Candy Kingdom, sometime in the afternoon. Princess Bubblegum marched up to Marceline, taking care to step over the unconscious wolf.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Princess Bubblegum questioned as she grabbed Marceline by the ear.

"Ow, hey, what gives?" Marceline tried to pull away from the Princess, but her grip only became more firm. She began dragging her back towards the Candy Kingdom.

"You can't be fighting wolves when you're pregnant!" Princess Bubblegum scolded.

Marceline whined. "I just wanted to get a snack, but he was looking at me funny!"

The Princess didn't answer, and she managed to get her all the way back to the kingdom. She led Marceline up to her royal chamber and sat her on the bed. "What you need is rest. Unnecessary stress is detrimental to the baby's health."

Marceline pouted and crossed her arms. "How am I supposed to relax with someone like you around, Bonnie?"

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ha ha, just don't do anything crazy for a little while, all right? Why don't you, oh, I don't know, read for a bit or something?"

Marceline blew a raspberry. "Yeah, right, then I might catch your boring."

The Princess walked over to her bookshelf and got a book from the bottom shelf. "Suit yourself." She sat down on a nearby chair and flipped the book to a page marked by a bookmark.

Marceline hesitantly lied down. She drifted in and out of sleep for a time, but she was honestly very uncomfortable. She had to lay flat on her back, and she was more used to sleeping flat on her stomach. She raised her head and studied Princess Bubblegum. She wondered what Bonnie was reading that could be so interesting. She pried herself off the bed and hovered silently over the Princess' head.

Princess Bubblegum didn't say anything, but Marceline noticed her stiffen. She turned her head to read the book title. It read _Obstetrics for Dummies_. Marceline's eyes widened. She tapped the Princess on the head. She looked up. "Yes, do you need anything?"

Marceline stared at the book. "Are you serious, Bonnie?"

She blushed and looked back down at her book. "Marcy, the candy people, including the candy doctors, are quite nervous around you. I can't risk having a doctor's hand slip and damage the child. So, yes, I'll be delivering your baby, unless you'd rather have it naturally without any painkillers."

Marceline rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Uh, thanks buddy."

Princess Bubblegum lowered her head so she couldn't see her expression. "No problem, it's my royal duty to alleviate any stress from my subjects."

There was a very uncomfortable silence. Finally, Marceline blurted out, "Finn asked me to turn him into a vampire."

The Princess still refused to react. "I'm assuming that you said no?"

"Sort of, I told him that I would think about it when he turned 18."

"I see."

"Are you mad?"

Princess Bubblegum sighed and put her book to the side. "No, I'm not mad. I'm always going to be too old for Finn. It would never work. I hope that you two will be happy together."

Marceline smiled and draped her arms around her. "Thanks buddy."

The Princess returned the embrace. "So, did you and Finn discuss anything else?"

"Yeah, we agreed that you should be the godmother."

The Princess tightened her grip. Marceline felt her smile against the crook of her neck.

"_Awww…"_

The two girls whipped their heads around to face the source of the noise. Marceline swore that she saw a blue object pass by outside. She released Princess Bubblegum and shot to the window.

"Ice King, I can see you!"

The Ice King laughed maniacally and continued flying away. Marceline growled and shook her fist. "Man, if it wasn't still light outside, I would so rumble with the old man."

The Princess came up behind her. "I'm sure you would, tough guy, but not until after the baby is born, right?"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway, what the glob was he doing out there?"

Princess Bubblegum shrugged. "Oh, he spies on me a lot, actually. I should really keep my window shut."

Marceline stared at her. "Dude, what are you paying all those guards for?"

The Princess just shrugged again. "It's going to be dark soon. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Marceline grunted. "I can take care of myself, Bonnie."

She smiled. "I know. Maybe I just like walking with you."

Marceline smirked back. "But then, who would walk you home?"

Princess Bubblegum handed her the umbrella and her axe bass. "Good point. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Marceline hovered just outside the window. "Sure, as long as I don't get kidnapped in my vulnerable state." She winked and started on her way.

She floated low to the ground, as she had been doing a lot lately. Just when she could see the entrance of her cave, someone, or something, came crashing down on top of her. She fell to the ground on her side. Whatever was on top of her was excruciatingly heavy, and she couldn't get it off of her. Suddenly, she felt cold, garlic breath raking across her face. "_Let's see how Finn likes it when I steal his older lady."_ The world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, my friends, it seems that we have come to the end of my little tale. I warned you that this story would be short. Worry not, for a sequel cometh soon. Enjoy the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lassie **_**or **_**"**_**Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin. **

When Marceline woke up, she felt as though she had been sleeping on a block of ice. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was correct. She lied in a prison sculpted entirely out of ice. Turning her head, she also noticed that the walls seemed to be lined with ice soldiers. She attempted to rise, but found that her wrists and ankles were clad in icy chains attached to the wall. "_Gee, for a while there I thought that you were dead. I was about to have to use my poking icicle."_

The Ice King sat relaxed on a nearby easy chair, with a pipe between his teeth and a book in his lap. He blew bubbles with the pipe and set the book on the floor, calmly approaching Marceline's cage. She hissed like a wild animal and struggled to break the chains. The Ice King wagged his finger. "Ah, ah, queenie, I wouldn't do that." He snapped his fingers and the ice soldiers sprung to life, pointing sharp icicle swords in her direction. "Getting stabbed in the gut could be detrimental to the baby's health."

She looked around frantically, trying to find an exit through which to escape. The only door she could spot had about five ice soldiers in front of it. Feeling defeated, she slumped back into a sitting position. She couldn't risk getting injured. "What's your plan, Ice King?"

The Ice King grinned evilly. "Oh, yes, I actually have a plan this time. Thank you for noticing. Anyway, yes, my plan is to hold you, now Finn's number one babe, hostage until Finn agrees to relinquish his grip on all of the babes in Ooo. Then, after I marry and make babies with each and every one of them, we'll form an unstoppable army and take over the world!" He laughed obnoxiously.

"Or he'll just show up with Jake and kick your butt."

The Ice King continued giggling. "Oh, he won't do that this time. Not with my new ice army. Nothing could beat them, except maybe a flamethrower."

Marceline stared at him. "Why wouldn't you just use your ice army to take over the world? I mean, you would still fail, but you might get a little farther with them than you would with a gang of girly princesses."

The Ice King put a hand on his chin. "Hum, I suppose that is a good point. Maybe if I used my ice army to take over the world, I could lock up Finn and Jake and still take whichever princess I want for my bride. Yes, that's a very interesting idea."

Marceline smiled. "Cool, well, you obviously don't need me for that plan, so I guess you can let me go."

The Ice King nodded. "Yes, of course, I- wait a second." He folded his arms. "You're just messing with my head, aren't you? Well, it won't work. You're never getting out of here."

Suddenly, a penguin waddled through the exit to Ice King. It jumped up and down in front of him, flapping its wings. "Quack! Quack-quack. Quack?"

"What is it, Gunter? Are you trying to fly again? I told you that that's dangerous."

"Quack-quack!"

The Ice King raised an eyebrow. "Jimmy fell down the well!? Oh well, I never really liked Jimmy anyway."

Gunter shook his head and continued quacking. "Gunter, can't you see I'm busy?!" He picked up the penguin and tossed it towards the entrance. Luckily for Gunter, someone caught him.

Finn set Gunter on the ground and watched him hop up the stairs. His eyes narrowed. "Ice King."

Ice King gasped. "Finn and Jake, how did you guys find me here?"

Jake scoffed. "Ice King, we know where you live. You can't just hide in your basement and not expect us to find you."

The Ice King growled in annoyance. "Ice army, I command you to attack!"

The ice soldiers obeyed. As the battle ensued, Princess Bubblegum appeared in the exit. She slipped over to Marceline's prison and began trying to pick the lock with a hairpin. After succeeding, she approached Marceline to unlock her ice cuffs, but she said, "Relax, Bonnibelle, I've got this." She snapped the cuffs off easily.

They exited the cage and took a moment to admire Finn and Jake's work. All that was left of the ice army was a huge puddle. Finn and Jake grinned and fist bumped. "Good thing we thought to bring the flamethrowers, huh bro?"

Ice King roared in frustration. His hands glowed with energy. "You'll pay for this, Finn!" Before he could freeze Finn in block of ice, Marceline promptly walked up to him and kicked him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain. "Oh, right in the boing-loings!" Everyone laughed and climbed aboard Jake, who ran up the stairs and out the entrance.

As they rode Jake back to the Candy Kingdom, Finn said happily, "Aw yeah, Marceline, that was hilarious! He was all 'IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!' and you were all 'Tell that to your crotch.'" Marceline didn't answer. "Uh, Marceline?" Marceline groaned behind him. "Marcy, are you all right?"

"EW, not cool, Finn."

"What did I do Jake?"

"You just peed your pants all over me!"

"What?! No I didn't!"

"Oh glob, Jake, get us to the Candy Kingdom hospital right now."

"Oh, don't worry about Finn, Princess. He's always wetting his pants."

"I am not!"

"Guys, Marceline's water just broke. She's going to have the baby right lumping now!"

Finn and Jake gasped. Marceline just groaned again. Jake took off at full speed to the Candy Kingdom hospital. When they arrived at an empty room, Jake put Marceline on a bed. The Princess then proceeded to shove the boys out the door. "You two stay out here. It's about to get crazy nasty up in here." She slammed the door. Finn and Jake sat on a bench outside. For a long time, they sat in silence, listening to Marceline groan and scream. Finn also heard Princess Bubblegum yelling things like "BREATHE!" and "PUSH!"

Finally, Finn couldn't take it anymore. "Jake, I've got to see her. I've got to know that she's all right." He stood up and walked toward the door.

Jake shook his head fervently. He grabbed Finn's shoulder. "No, Finn, you can't see that, it'll scar you for life. Let the Princess handle it, she knows what to do."

Finn made a stubborn expression. He turned the knob and opened the door. He screamed (out of disgust). Princess Bubblegum screamed (out of surprise). Marceline screamed (out of pain). Jake screamed (because he was feeling left out). Then the Princess threw a flower pot at Finn. He was knocked out instantly. Jake dragged him onto the bench and shut the door.

After a long time, Finn regained consciousness, and Marceline's screaming was replaced by another voice screaming. Princess Bubblegum opened the door. "All right, you guys can come in _now._"

Finn and Jake hesitantly poked their heads through the door. Marceline looked up from her bundle and smiled. "Hurry up, guys. You're letting out the air conditioning."

They approached the bed. In Marceline's arms was a tiny, blue-skinned person with brownish black hair and bright red eyes. Princess Bubblegum smiled. "It's a boy, by the way."

Finn smiled at Marceline. "I told you that he'd be a vampire."

Marceline smiled back. "Do you want to hold him?"

Finn nodded and took the baby in his arms. "Hey there, guy." The baby gurgled and stuck a hand out of his blanket. Finn offered his finger. The baby grasped it and nearly broke every bone in Finn's finger. Finn let out a yelp and yanked his finger away. The baby started crying again.

Marceline chuckled and grabbed her axe bass that was conveniently leaning against the bed. "Let me try something, Finn. Man, I feel great after popping that sucker out."

She hovered over her bed and began singing.

_Hold it together, _

_Birds of a feather,_

_Nothing but lies and broken wings. _

_I have the answer,_

_Spreading the cancer, _

_You are the faith inside of me._

The baby grew more quiet as she sang, eventually falling asleep in Finn's arms. When Marceline had finished, Finn grinned and asked, "How does Benjamin sound?"

Marceline took the baby and stared down at his sleeping face. She grinned back at Finn. "I love it."

Finn put his arm around Marceline and looked at the baby with her. "Happy Birthday, Benjamin."

**THE END**


End file.
